Mess Me Up
by mahousekai
Summary: After V's death, Jumin succumb to drinking to forget his loneliness.. or is it? So he asked Jaehee to mess him up.


It was past Jaehee's bed time when her phone rang. She brushed her wet hair dry and grabbed her phone on the table, where a clutter of papers piled one another. She looked at her phone. Jumin is calling. She rolled her eyes and let a sigh out.

"What is it this time…" and she sighed again as she pressed the answer button.

"Mr. Han…"

"Assistant Kang, come here…"

It's been days since V died. Working twice as hard as before, Jumin drowned himself in overloading work as he tried to forget about his loss. They didn't have any decent talks about anything before he passed away. It's painful, he thought. Faced with a slim bottle of wine, he thought of drinking to forget again.

One glass. Two, three, four, and now he's chugging the bottle down. It's not enough. Not enough to erase the pain. He's messed up. He's empty, hollow.

"Calling me to go to his house… this is not work…!" Jaehee murmured as she readied herself to go out. "It will take an hour from here to there you know! Ugh!" and she grabbed her bag and headed out.

Wasted, Jumin buried his face on the bar table, where Elizabeth the 3rd climbs on it and started meowing at him. Jumin made a quick gaze and onto the nothingness again. "Hah… V…" and he let a deep sigh out. Caught in the maelstrom of his own emotions, he can't figure out whether he's angry at Rika, disappointed or he's mad enough not to forgive her. He still doesn't know. He closed his eyes.

Jaehee was dumbfounded. Finding Jumin on the floor is a rare sight, Elizabeth still meowing at him. What happened here, she thought. She immediately dashed to her boss's side and helped him sit up. She leaned him on the couch.

"This is not an assistant's work…! Where on earth is his PA went?" She murmured to herself, careful not to wake Jumin up. She sat on her heels and helped Jumin undress. Shoes, socks, coat and then vest. That's how far she could only do. She hesitated to untie the necktie at first, imagining those classic stories of assistant and boss love stories, but somehow, she managed to be a professional. This is just work.

"I know you're the most hurt person in the RFA…"she said As she pulled the necktie. Jumin jerked, waking him up. Jaehee was a bit startled, making her voice shaky.

"Mr. Han!"

Panicking, Jaehee stepped back and accidentally stepped on Elizabeth's tail making the cat jump in pain. Alarmed, Jumin leans in without much thought, grabbing Jaehee and knocking her down with a crash. Both of them now on the floor, Jaehee is being pressed by his boss' weight. She tried to shove him off but to no avail. SHe's literally enveloped by Jumin's physique. She cursed.

"Mr. Han! Wake up please!" She cried for seconds, but as wasted as Jumin is right now, that thing ain't happening anytime soon.

"What did I brought myself into?…" she thought, as she once again tried to push him aside.

"You're heavy Mr. Han! Don't make this more difficult than it's already is!" She said, still shoving the drunken man off.

"Hmm…" furrowing his eyebrows, Jumin moaned.

"Mr. Han-" she paused. Her eyes widened in surprise. Something hard is pressing on her legs, twitching.

"Oh my God… this isn't happening…" she thought, as she struggled to get out of that embarrassing position. Jumin creased his eyes and woke up, just to see his assistant, under him. They looked at each other.

"Assistant Kang…" he said in almost a whisper.

"Mr. Han! Please get off me, this is embarrassing enough…!"

"Ugh… my apologies…" Jumin groaned as he stood up and once again leaned on the couch. He did not even helped Jaehee out.

"What a gentleman…" she murmured, but then again, it would be creepy if Jumin did help her out. Jaehee followed.

"Are you okay, Mr. Han?"

"Why are you here?" Jumin asked pinching the between of his eyebrows.

"You called me here, don't you remember?" Jaehee raised an eyebrow.

"I did?"

"It's really rare for you to forget things Mr. Han. Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Must be the alcohol…" he whispered to himself.

"Mr. Han, you are obviously drunk, so I suggest you go to bed now, sir," she said, avoiding eye contact with her boss

"I am not…"

"Said by the drunken man as always. You still have 3 meetings today sir," Jaehee reminded Jumin, narrowing her eyes. She doesn't want to cancel his meetings as it would mean additional work for her.

"Really? Then I shall-" Jumin fell as soon as he stood up to head to his room, luckily, Jaehee immediately assisted the drunken man stood up, his arm around her shoulder.

"I shall get an overtime pay for this, Mr. Han," she sighed, with a

"Haha," Jumin chuckled, with a smile on his face. "You can get paid for one more thing…"

"I am having my doubts…" she rolled her eyes.

" Just hang a little bit… ugh… more…" Jaehee struggled to carry Jumin as they headed towards his bed.

Jaehee dropped Jumin on the floor, snoring. She plumped his pillows and straightened his blanket and she once again picked up her wasted boss.

"Don't make it hard for the both of us, Mr. Han…" she groaned.

Jumin stood up and carelessly let himself fall on the bed, lying in his back, and like a baby, he fell asleep in no time.

"Mr. Han? Are you asleep or are you pretending?" Jaehee raised an eyebrow, as she noticed that Jumin is holding her hand. "Oh my God, don't do this to me…" Jaehee cursed, as Jumin tightened his grip on her hand.

"Mr. Han, let go-"

"Jaehee…" cutting her words. "Mess me up…"

"What?" she replied with a baffled look on her face, not sure about what he meant?

"Mess me up… bad…"

"You're just drunk right now…"

"I am aware… and I am hurt pretty bad. V… left me all of a sudden… like an idiot…" he rested his arms on his face, but he's obviously on the verge of crying. Jaehee looked at him.

"I am sorry for your loss…" she said, sympathizing with him. "It must been so hard for you these past few days…"

Silence fell between them. Jaehee's heart is beating twice, enough to be heard in that stillness. Jumin not letting go of her hand, both of them are on the same room. What is this romcom, she thought to herself, but it's not the time for that. She feels like Jumin is really hurt and messed up at that time, making him say those absurd words like "mess me up". Jaehee doesn't deny the fact that Jumin is the most talented person she met. In addition, he's that good-looking and wealthy. He's the most sought-after guy for women. He has it all. But, even though with all the characteristic he posesses enough to make any woman fall for him, there is one big wall that she will never climb. A boundary between called contract. She is his employee, a mere assistant.

V has chosen Jaehee to be his assistant. He said that there is something special about her. Jumin is trying to find out that something. He's trying to figure out what's the reason behind their meeting. It's the perfect chance to find out what's their potential. He's been thinking about it lately, and now faith decided to pave their way. He wanted her to look at him not as a boss, but as a man that he is. But all of this thinking brings down to one question. Does he have feelings for her? He frowned.

The clock strikes midnight.

"I should go…"

Jumin tightened his grip.

"It's not just hard… it's impossible…" and with that Jumin pulled Jaehee, making her lie on top of him. With all his strength, he sat up, and kissed her. On the lips. With his full mouth. Jaehee gasped, eyes widened. Her hands pushing her boss.

"Mr… Han…!" She shouted between kisses. Her struggles are futile, as Jumin is literally devouring her, sticking his tongue in and sucking hers. His hands are around her waist and head.

Jaehee lost all the strength she have, and because the taste of the wine lingers around her mouth as Jumin deepened his kiss.

"Mr… Han…" panting hard, Jaehee catch her breath as Jumin parted from her.

"What the hell are you doing Mr. Han?!" Jaehee lost it, with a big question shown in her face. Jumin's still holding her tight.

"I told you… to mess me up…" he said, as he leaned in, kissing her neck, leaving a mark.

"Mph!" Jaehee moaned.

"If you're so against it, you should have thrown me long before…" he said teasingly in between his trail of kisses down her neck, to the curves of her blouse and lower. Jaehee's eyes widened in surprise. Is this really the Mr. Han she knows?

"Stop!" She pushed Jumin, strong enough for him to release his hands that are holding her. Jaehee pants, on the verge of crying.

"Mr. Han… you're just drunk and confused right now. This isn't what you want. "

"Believe me… this is what I wanted all along…" he reached his hand to touch her cheeks and brushed it with his thumb.

"Believe me, it's not…"

"Jaehee…"

"What?" Jaehee said in confusion. He just called her name.

"Let me… have you tonight. Just for tonight, and I won't do it again," Jumin looked at her with lifeless eyes. Jaehee's convinced that he's just hurt enough to make his judgement clouded. She chuckled.

"Mr. Han… you're just drunk. If you really wish to have me for a night, tell me that after your hangover lifts up…" and she readied herself to go home. She stood up and headed to the door. Before opening, she looked back at her wasted boss.

"Good night… Mr. Han…" and she left.

With her gone, Jumin lied on his bed and put his hand over his forehead.

"Idiot. Sigh… good going Jumin. You made her disgusted…"and he chuckled.

"After my hangover lifts up, huh…"

"What was that? I can't believe what just happened. But… he's such a good kisser. He's a bachelor right?" Jaehee thought, and now she's embarrassed at herself for thinking such things. She blushed. But she did told him to tell her that one more time after his hangover lifts up. Was just a lie in order to make him stop, or a desire that found its way out of her heart? She's not quite sure either.

But one thing is for sure. Something did light up inside of them.


End file.
